FV410: Blind Eye
by Fifth Voyager
Summary: A crewmember accidentally kills his girlfriend over a silly argument, meanwhile Janeway faces her biggest foe yet; her ex-fiancee's wife.


**Blind Eye**

**Written // **21st January 2004

------------

**The Enterprise**  
**Ten Forward**

The entire room was, as usual, so empty you could hear the below deck's crewmembers arguing about the deflector. The Enterprise senior staff entered the room via the two different doors, but in the space of two minutes.

"Ok meeting will begin when all of you come to the big table," Lena muttered.

"Aaaw man," Tom moaned, he walked away from the bar and joined everyone at the big table.

"Right, lets get this over with," Lena said. She looked at a PADD she had in her hands, "Tani, how's the repairs getting on?"

"Well I'd be lying if I said they were getting on," Tani said calmly.

Faye nodded her head, "the Conference Room repair people keep slagging us off, they started it I tell you."

"Faye, they always start it with you," Tani muttered. Faye smiled to look innocent.

Lena glanced at Tom, "um.. I didn't mean how are the teams getting on, I meant how are the repairs going?"

Tani looked nervous, "oh right, slowly. They'll be done in an hour or so."

Lena nodded her head, "yeah ok, yeesh." She turned to James, "how's the investigation?"

Craig cleared his throat, "uh Lena I was actually leading that investigation."

"Well if you want it solved I wouldn't stick with him," James said.

Craig pouted, "well if you want it turned into a bloodbath then you go with him."

Yasmin's eyes lit up, "ooh a bloodbath, sounds cool."

Everyone turned to stare at her, she grinned at them. "Anyway, how is it going?" Lena asked again.

"Well we may have found the bomb that blew up the room," Craig replied.

James rolled his eyes, "of course it's the bomb, it has a timer on it and everything."

"It could be an alarm clock," Craig protested.

"In the Conference Room?" James said.

Craig shrugged, "it's a mystery isn't it, but if you think about it, that room has some nice chairs."

Lena groaned into her hand, "somebody kill me."

Tom cleared his throat, "ok moving on. Bryan, how long until we're in our next Game Cube site?"

"I think it's about two hours, not exactly sure," Bryan replied.

"Is there anything else to report?" Lena asked as she glanced around at everyone. Nobody replied. "Ok, dismissed."

"Now can I have a drink?" Tom whispered. Lena glared at him. "Ok after duty then," he stuttered. He followed everyone out of the room.

**Meanwhile in the Alpha Quadrant**  
**Dry Dock**

Three starships were docked nearby each other, several shuttles flew across the screen. A tall cleaning guy was guiding two officers to one of the docks, the guy walked straight into a forcefield in front of the docking door. The two officers stared at him.

"I think he took us to an empty dock," one officer said.

"Hmm perhaps, but we do need a new cleaning guy," the other officer muttered.

"I think you need a new brain, idiot," the first officer mumbled.

Admiral Paris walked passed the dock door, Kathryn was right behind him. "Yes we didn't have much time to make too many changes, so you'll find Voyager is still familiar," Paris said.

Kathryn picked up speed to walk by his side, "I don't understand one thing, Admiral. Why Voyager?"

"Well I thought you were the perfect commander for the mission, you're used to Voyager," Paris replied.

"Yes but you had so many plans for it," Kathryn said.

Paris stopped outside one of the docks, "yes but you haven't heard what the mission is."

"Let me guess, a renegade ship needs capturing," Kathryn said.

"Something like that yes," Paris smiled.

Kathryn looked nervous, "now I'm worried."

"We have made contact with the Ligers, they have given us a probable location of a Tolg gate. Starfleet Command wants you to find it and use it to get the Enterprise back," Paris said.

"You do realise that it will take ages to figure out how to use a gate, right?" Kathryn questioned.

"I didn't say it would be a quick mission," Paris replied.

"Great, are any of my old crew going to be on Voyager?" Kathryn asked.

"Not many will be. Lieutenant Kim has been assigned to the Leda as First Officer, your Doctor is at Utopia Planetia," Paris replied. He sighed, "the only ones who have volunteered are B'Elanna Torres, a Miss Jodie Harris, and our Liger representative."

"You mean Lilly?" Kathryn said.

Paris nodded his head, "yes if you want to call her that, she is Liger royalty you know."

"Oh yes that's right, almost forgot about that," Kathryn muttered.

"Yes, next in line for the throne, her brother is in charge right now. How about that," Paris said.

Kathryn looked uneasy, "yes, it's a wonder the race is still around."

"What?" Paris said with a raised eyebrow.

Kathryn laughed nervously, "oh nothing."

"Oh I just remembered, your old First Officer has volunteered too," Paris said.

"Oh that's good, at least I'll have my First Officer back," Kathryn sighed.

Paris shook his head, "that's the thing, you already have a First Officer, Chakotay is going to have to step down."

"All right, who is my First Officer?" Kathryn asked.

**Voyager's Bridge**

Kathryn stared at the person facing her with a look of terror in her eyes, "you've got to be kidding."

The person, who was Mark's wife Andrea, put her hands on her hips, "he's not kidding."

"Why would Mark get engaged to another Starfleet commander?" Kathryn asked in Paris' direction.

He shrugged, "I don't know, it's none of my business. Oh well, have fun." He stepped into the turbolift.

"So, this is your dump?" Andrea asked with her arms folded.

"It's not a dump," Kathryn grumbled.

"Whatever," Andrea rolled her eyes.

Kathryn sat down in her chair, "this is just so, ugh."

Andrea sat down in her new chair, she pressed a button on the side panel, "computer, cup of white tea." A cup of white tea appeared in the new replicator.

Kathryn stared at her looking scared, "Mark hates tea."

Andrea picked up her cup, "no he doesn't, I think he just pretended to while you were around."

A strange squeaky noise made Kathryn jump in shock, "what was that!?"

"Relax, it's just my cat," Andrea groaned. A fluffy white cat jumped into her lap.

"You're not allowed.." Kathryn snapped, she sneezed a few times. "You're not allowed pets here."

"Boy, you have been gone a while hun," Andrea said, she cooed over the cat.

Kathryn looked like she was going to blow, "I'll be in my Ready Room." She stood up and headed for her Ready Room, sneezing her head off on the way.

**The Enterprise**  
**Deflector Control**

The six foot wonder that was named Randy leaned on one of the stations, looking generally annoyed, "you can't do that!"

A young woman threw her arms into the air, "why not! We use the deflector for anything more or less!"

Randy took a hold of one of those spanner things, he knelt down to use it on the insides of a station. "We cannot turn the deflector into one, it could blow up the entire ship."

"Well it's better than hopping onto Game Cubes every now and then," the woman grumbled.

Randy stood back up, "moan, moan, moan, you're never happy about anything, are you? When we get home you'll be complaining about there being nothing to do, or that your home town has a new building, or whatever."

"Well I never used to complain, must be a trait I grew while with you," the woman said.

Randy tightened he grip he had on the spanner, "shut up."

"Ooh good come back," the woman muttered.

"I said shut up!" Randy screamed.

**The Bridge**

Lena stepped out of her Ready Room, "report."

"We're in orbit," Tom replied.

Lena sat down in her chair, "there's a but isn't there?"

"Uh huh, I know that Daniel isn't exactly a reliable source but.." Tom replied.

Jessie rolled her eyes, "the landing spot is in a city centre."

Triah glanced over her shoulder, "meaning we can't land there, but we should warn the natives about it."

"Crap," Lena grumbled. "Warn the natives, we'll have to ask Daniel for another landing site."

"He could be wrong you know, we should wait until it comes and.." Bryan suggested.

"It wont give us much time to evacuate everyone Bry," Tom said.

"Well they could evacuate the entire city," Bryan said.

"I doubt there's enough time. Just tell the area to evacuate," Lena said, standing back up.

Tom eyed her suspiciously, "where are you going?"

"For a walk, is it a crime?" Lena replied.

"Well James contacted the Bridge earlier, some Security thing," Tom said. He pouted, "why does he never tell me what's going on?"

Jessie tried not to laugh, "aaw poor Tommy, did you and James have another fight?"

Tom pulled a face, "I wouldn't call it a fight."

"Yeah, a fight is where all participants hit each other," Bryan commented.

Tom glared at his son, "hey I do fare quite well against Slayers now, I did manage to hit him this time."

"How did you avoid getting knocked out long enough to hit him?" Jessie asked.

Tom glanced at the ground, "um actually, before he got a chance to hit me, I kicked him in the leg and ran for my life."

Lena shook her head, "ohno, I'll have to warn the entire Slayer community." She walked into the turbolift.

Tom nodded his head, "I think she should, I could become a good threat as I've faced several Slayers many times and survived." Everyone burst out laughing, he glanced around at everyone looking slightly annoyed.

After five minutes everyone finally had calmed down, all looked a bit tired out. "Ok should we hail the surface?" Triah asked.

"To warn them about Tom or the Game Cube?" Jessie questioned. Everyone started laughing again.

Tom sat down in his chair, he folded his arms in a huff.

Five minutes later everyone had recovered again. "Right, I'm hailing the planet Tom, don't scare them," Triah said.

Tom pulled a face at her as he stood up. Some alien woman appeared on the viewscreen. "I'm Lieutenant Commander Tom Paris of the Enterprise," Tom politely said, despite what had just happened.

"Commandant Lilza, what can we do for you?" the woman questioned.

Tom walked up to Triah, "we are going to send you some co-ordinates where you'll have to evacuate."

"Is that a threat of some sort?" Lilza questioned.

"No no, there's a Game Cube heading to your planet and we believe it'll land there," Tom replied.

Lilza frowned, "and what is a Game Cube?"

"Just something that'll cause a lot of casualties if you don't evacuate that area," Tom replied. He looked down at Triah, "have you sent them."

"Yeah god," Triah groaned.

"Thanks for the help Enterprise, Lerdan Three out," Lilza said. The viewscreen changed back.

Bryan looked up at his dad, "why do I get the feeling she doesn't trust us?"

"Lemme see. You arrive at a planet, and the first thing you tell the natives is, hey evacuate a bit of you're city or everyone there will die," Jessie replied. She shook her head, "idiots."

"The girl's got a point," Triah commented.

Tom sighed, "ok ok, suggestions?"

**Sickbay**

"Did you know that this is the secondary Sickbay?" Nikki said to Kiara.

She shook her head, "no I didn't, want happened to the other one?"

"Some couple went a bit nuts with having kids, so they had to convert it into one massive quarters," Nikki replied.

Kiara pulled a face, "eew, how many kids did they have?"

"It's about four now, they're kind of worried that James and Jessie will take their high score away from them," Nikki replied.

"Uh Nikki, they have two," Kiara muttered.

Nikki groaned, "what? I didn't say it, the rabbit couple did."

Craig and Evil C glanced at the two girls. "Girls, have some respect," Craig snapped.

Kiara rolled her eyes, Nikki giggled, "Craig told me off."

"Um ok," Kiara muttered.

Freddie finished off his tab, he walked over to the biobed Craig and Evil C were standing nearby. He gasped in horror, "oh my god, what happened to her!?"

"Well she kinda died while you had that so important tab," Craig replied.

Freddie glanced at Nikki and Kiara, "why didn't you two do anything?"

"I'm only a trainee, I didn't know what to do," Kiara replied.

Nikki shrugged, "same here."

"You've been a trainee for over a year now, plus you're suppose to know a lot from being in the Tolg. Surely you should of known what to do," Craig said.

Nikki giggled, "he lost his temper with me, and called me Shirley."

"Old joke," Evil C groaned.

Freddie sighed, "well it's very clear that she's been murdered."

"Great, that means we have to investigate," Craig grumbled.

"Ohno, you'll have to do work. Can't let that happen," Kiara muttered sarcastically.

"Doesn't matter, the other chief has already started. Didn't he tell you?" Evil C said.

Craig's eyes widened, "you.. no, James is not allowed to investigate murders."

"Well you're in charge of the conference room exploding case," Evil C muttered.

"Oh yeah, well the murder is more important and maybe we should swap cases," Craig stuttered.

Evil C smiled smugly, "ok, why don't you go and discuss that with him."

Craig stared at him, he headed for the door muttering something under his breath.

"I'm confused," Nikki muttered.

"Oh that's expected," Evil C said. He smiled, "Craig annoyed me so I broke into the database, took a picture of Jessie, and put it on the computer screen after he left from his shift. James would of been the first to see it after I left."

Nikki and Kiara glanced at each other. "This I got to see," Kiara giggled, she ran out of the room.

"What kind of picture was it?" Nikki frowned.

"Well it's Jessie, so it was just a plain picture," Evil C replied. "You are one sick girl by the way."

Nikki looked innocent, "I was just wondering why James would be mad, that's all."

"Well in Nikki's perfect world James is not married to Jessie, there are no kids, Tom is in the same position kind of, and girls are allowed to date three guys at the same time," Freddie said. "In Nikki's not so perfect world, he is married to Jessie, there are kids, Tom is married to B'Elanna with kids too, and Nikki can't even get a date with one guy, let alone the three she is obsessed with."

Nikki pouted, "ok fine I get it, you didn't have to draw attention to it."

**The Security Office**

"Explain that again, I think I missed some part of it," Lena said.

James groaned, "I said go downstairs, the thing you want is there."

"You have a downstairs!?" Lena said, bewildered.

"Yeah I was surprised too, it's right there on the deck chart," James replied.

Lena looked around, "I don't see the deck chart."

James sighed, "the deck chart's not here. I'll say it differently, it's shown on the deck chart. Deck Five; Security plus other stuff, Deck Six; Security plus other stuff."

"Oh, so what's the Deck Six part like?" Lena asked.

"Well it was a bare room so we made it into a mini Ten Forward.. Craig wants to call it Six Forward," James replied.

"That's a crap name," Lena muttered.

"I said Craig wants to call it that, didn't I?" James said.

Lena sat down on the opposite side of the desk, "I'll get my stuff later. I'm actually here cos Tom said there was a Security matter you wanted to talk about."

"Oh yeah, some girl got murdered," James said.

"You know what, I'm only surprised because we shouldn't have any crew left to get murdered," Lena said.

"I got a list of people who were on the deck about an hour before she was found," James said.

Lena nodded her head, "are you on it?"

"Very funny not," James muttered. He looked down at the PADD he had, "yes."

Lena tried to keep a straight face, "come on, own up."

"Oh Lena, you're so funny," James said, he coughed to clear his throat. "We had just finished that meeting, I was going to a turbolift, so there."

"Have we used that one before?" Lena asked.

"I'm not sure," James replied.

Lena leaned on the desk, "ok you get on that, and Craig too. I've got something else to talk to you about."

"Ok, as long as it doesn't involve Craig or maybe Tom," James said.

"It doesn't," Lena said. "It's just a question. Boy or girl, and how long?"

"Boy, for entire life.. and whatever did I do to you?" James replied.

Lena rolled her eyes, "no I wasn't asking about you."

"I told you, I don't want to talk about Craig and Tom," James muttered.

Lena leaned her head on the table, "no no!"

"I wouldn't do that, Zare likes to eat off that," James said.

"Eeew," Lena groaned as she lifted her head back up.

"Who are you asking about?" James asked.

"You know who I'm talking about, you're just trying to annoy me," Lena replied, almost crying in frustration.

"Well after thirty years of practise, you tend to get quite good at it," James said.

"James please, I wanna know," Lena moaned.

"Want to know what?" James asked.

The doors opened letting Craig and Zare walk into the room. "Son of a b**ch," Lena grumbled as she sat back up.

"Found anything?" James questioned.

"Not much, it looks like she was beaten by a really hard object. We can't do a DNA test to find out who it is because of that," Craig replied.

"And no, we didn't find the weapon," Zare said.

"Well at least I have a list of people who were on the deck, all we need now is a time of death or beating," James said.

Craig sighed, "she didn't die straight away so that'll be harder to get."

"Just get Freddie to do a damn scan of her," Lena said.

"In the meantime I could interview all the people on that deck," Craig said. He turned to Zare, "want to help with that?"

"Sure," Zare replied.

_In: "Bridge to Lena, the natives want to speak to you. They're pretty mad."_

"Mad? Didn't you tell them about the cube?" Lena questioned.

_In: "Well yeah it's just it landed in the wrong place."_

Lena groaned, "great, that doesn't explain why they're mad at us."

_In: "It's probably cos I told them wrong. They probably think it was a weapon of ours."_

"Damn you Paris," Lena grumbled.

_In: "Uh see you in a few, Paris out."_

"Want to get started then?" Craig asked in Zare's direction. She nodded her head, they both then left the room.

Lena turned to James who was trying to keep a straight face, "what?"

"Nothing they're just not very good at hiding that, are they? He didn't even try to ask someone else first," James replied.

Lena frowned, "huh what?"

"Oh ok, they must be good at hiding it then," James said. "It was probably easy for me to get it cos I've been there."

Lena grew annoyed, "who are you talking about, and what are they hiding?"

"If you don't know already, you shouldn't find out come to think of it," James carefully replied.

"Find out about what, tell me," Lena said.

James looked at the table looking nervous, "well Craig and Zare, well they're kind of an item."

Lena's eyes widened, "what!?"

"It's just recent if that makes you feel better," James stuttered.

"Ok that makes it better then," Lena said sarcastically. "So who else thinks they're bad at hiding it?"

"That's the thing, I thought everyone knew already," James replied.

"Oh great, everybody knows but the ex. Can I be alone for a while?" Lena muttered.

James nodded his head, "yeah you can, just not here. I'm kinda busy."

Lena looked around the room, "oh yeah right." She walked out of the room.

**Voyager**

"The USS Leda is coming into comm range," the opps guy said.

Andrea stood up, "good, put them on screen."

Kathryn stepped out of her Ready Room, "ok wow, someone installed a cool looking DVD player."

"The Leda is meeting up with us," Andrea said.

Kathryn's eyes widened in terror, "oh my god, we're all going to die!"

"Um, why?" Andrea raised her eyebrow.

"Can I just point out that it's the Leda B, Captain," the opps guy said.

"Oh good," Kathryn sighed.

Andrea shook her head, "the first Leda was over a hundred years old, I didn't know you were that old."

Kathryn narrowed her eyes, "hey, didn't you check any of the Voyager missions before you accepted this assignment?"

"No honey I have a life," Andrea replied.

"We're being hailed," the opps guy said.

"On screen," Kathryn ordered.

Harry appeared on the viewscreen, along with a woman not much older than him. "Captain Janeway? I'm Commander Angela Turnbull."

"Nice to meet you. I take it your ship is the one that's going with us to find the gate," Kathryn said.

"Yes that's right. Ever since I found out Voyager was going on this mission I had to put in a request," Angela said.

Phoebe and Yasmin stepped off the turbolift. Phoebe's eyes lit up as she caught sight of Kathryn, "hey Kathy!"

Yasmin sat down in the first officers chair, "yeah hi whatever." Andrea stared at her in such a way that would melt the polar ice caps.

"I'm glad you two are here. For one thing I got this new b****y first officer to deal with," Kathryn said.

"Hmm charming," Andrea grumbled while still staring at Yasmin.

"Now we're teaming up with the Leda," Kathryn said.

Phoebe and Yasmin stared blankly at each other. "And that's bad because you have issues with the moon called Leda?"

Yasmin's eyes lit up, "ooh is that the ship that James told me about, where everyone on it and everyone on every ship it encountered got brutally murdered?"

Everyone in both bridges turned pale, Harry even more so. "Is this why everyone was calling me crazy? Oh dear god," he stuttered.

"Oh please, this Leda didn't have any accidents during construction and it's not got a military objective and.. wait," Angela said. She turned to Yasmin, "you said James, which one?"

Yasmin raised both eyebrows, "James as in my brother." Angela continued to stare at her. "I think his surname is Taylor or Stuart, good god."

Harry turned to his new commander, "why is that important?"

"Oh, we have a brief history," Angela replied.

"Gee that man gets around," Harry muttered.

"Well this all very interesting but I do believe we have a mission to do. When are we leaving dock?" Andrea asked the opps guy.

"One hour Captain," he replied.

**The Enterprise Deflector Control**

Naomi knelt down nearby one of the consoles, "what are we doing here, we know how it happened."

"We don't know who did it though," James said.

Naomi picked up a spanner, "well this isn't going to help us." She stood up with it still in her hand, "all that's here is junk!" She threw the spanner at James. He followed it with his eyes until it landed on the ground nearby him.

"Naomi, you only look nineteen right?" he questioned.

"Duh, I'm eight.. check my birth certificate," Naomi replied.

James knelt down and picked up the spanner, "ok maybe now I'm as stupid as you are."

"Hey hey, why throw insults at me then?" Naomi snapped.

"This was probably used as the weapon," James replied.

"Ah so why were you saying we were stupid?" Naomi asked.

James rolled his eyes, "because I put my fingerprints on it when I picked it up, and you're just a blonde bimbo who shouldn't be on security."

"No, no.. people keep calling me that. I can't be a bimbo because I don't know what one is," Naomi said.

"Why am I not surprised," James commented.

Randy walked into the room, he stopped dead as he caught sight of James and Naomi. "What's going on?"

"Some girl got murdered here, we're just looking around," Naomi replied.

"Oh right of course, please don't stay long," Randy mumbled. He then noticed the spanner in James' hand, he grew uncomfortable as a result. "You will be quick right?"

"Yeah sure," Naomi stuttered, looking rather freaked out.

"It's ok, we're finished here anyway," James said. He headed out of the room, Naomi followed him.

**Voyager**

Kathryn continually glanced over at Andrea, she was just sniggering at the side computer.

"What's up with you?" Kathryn snapped.

"Well you told me to go through the Voyager database to research your trip to the Delta Quadrant," Andrea replied.

"What's so funny about it?" Kathryn asked.

Andrea grinned, "where should I start? Three kids, one failed marriage, over a hundred coffee missions.. gee I thought Mark was joking about the coffee."

"Hey, they're not kids!" Kathryn snapped. Her face turned a light shade of red, "that doesn't make me look any better."

"I know, I mean I've seen your teenage daughter which obviously you had while with Mark," Andrea said.

"Ah hah, I didn't! She was cloned from my only son, ha!" Kathryn laughed.

Andrea looked confused, "um is there something wrong with your son?"

"How dare you, he's definitely a man," Kathryn grumbled.

"How.. how, that's disturbing," Andrea stuttered.

"For crying out loud, it's not disturbing. I knew when he was born, idiot," Kathryn muttered. "Besides Yasmin is a girl because her creator fiddled with the chromosomes to make her different to him, that's all."

"Nice, so you got twins," Andrea said.

"No! He's a lot older than her," Kathryn groaned.

Andrea tried to keep a straight face, "I know, he's thirty. You must of been about ten when you had him."

Kathryn turned even redder, "I was not, besides the joke's on you. I can take that as a compliment, but I can pass for someone younger than forty. Oh and by the way, I don't know why you laugh at the Yasmin and James clone thing, it seems someone didn't know which chromosomes to use with you."

Andrea gasped, "well at least I didn't join in with my son's playtime while he was playing with trains or something!"

"Ha, if you did have a son you'd be taking the trains off him to play with them yourself!" Kathryn snapped back.

Phoebe groaned as she lowered her magazine, "do you guys ever stop arguing?"

"No!" Andrea and Kathryn screamed.

Phoebe sighed, she got back to her magazine.

**The Enterprise Bridge**

The room shook a few times, red alert started on it's own. Tom stood up, "what's that?"

"The planet's firing on us, gee I wonder why," Jessie replied.

"Hail them," Tom commanded.

Triah typed in a few commands, Lilza appeared on the viewscreen. "You have some nerve Enterprise, either leave orbit or be destroyed."

"Their weapons are no match for our shields," Jessie said. "There's a sentence I never thought I'd say."

"We are not here to hurt you, you've got to understand that," Tom said.

"So why did you send that cube thing onto us?" Lilza snapped.

"It wasn't our weapon, it belongs to a species called the Softmicron," Tom replied.

"We can only detect your fleet Lieutenant, prepare to be destroyed," Lilza said. The viewscreen changed back to normal.

"What do we do now?" Bryan asked as he turned his chair around.

"Beats me," Tom replied.

Lena stepped off the turbolift, "what's going on, like I care?"

"The natives attacked, they're no match for us for some reason," Jessie replied.

Lena shook her head, "this is all your fault Tom, remind me never to leave you in charge again." She then collapsed.

"Crap, somebody beam her to Sickbay and once she's treated back again before she realises I'm in charge," Tom stuttered.

Triah sighed, "that's impossible, well actually it's just annoying, I'll just get her to Sickbay."

**Sickbay**

Freddie put the tricorder down onto the tray nearby, "there's extra telepathic activity in her brain, it was too much for her to handle."

"Do you know where it came from?" Kiara asked.

"Not yet, I'm going to start looking now," Freddie replied as he picked up a hypospray. He pushed it into Lena's neck.

"Don't tell me, you're going to ask her?" Kiara muttered.

Lena woke up, she quickly sat up looking freaked out, "what the hell happened?"

"Damn it," Freddie grumbled as he walked away.

Kiara looked uneasy, "you colla.."

"Oh crap, I left Tom in charge," Lena groaned.

"Uh Lena, you collapsed cos there was too much telepathy in your brain or something," Kiara said.

Lena stared at her, "telepathy? Crap that's not good."

"Well no, it did make you collapse," Kiara muttered.

"No, I saw the murder and well I know who it was," Lena said.

"Oh, who is it?" Kiara questioned.

**The Security Office**

"And then I saw these swirly lights in front of the door, I was like.. woah," a crazy looking girl said. She started staring at the wall behind Zare and Craig.

"Uh huh, you can go now," Craig said looking uneasy.

"Peachy," the girl giggled, she got up and left the room.

"My god I'm sorry Zare. I didn't know it would take this long," Craig groaned.

Zare sighed, "it's fine, we really should find the murderer before skiving anyway. Or at the very least find out who blew up the conference room."

"Son of a b**ch, I knew I was forgetting something. Oh well the murder is more important, and besides the killer could of been any of the mental patients we have interrogated today," Craig said.

The door opened up, Randy strolled into the room. He sat down in the chair.

"Should I do this one?" Zare questioned.

The computer next to Craig started beeping, "ok Mr um.. Randy right? I just need to look at this first, and no Zare you can't do it."

Zare rolled her eyes as she looked over at the computer, "ok that just looks like gobbedly gook."

Craig gasped, he turned to Zare, "can we talk privately for a sec."

"Um ok," Zare replied. She and Craig walked away from the desk, unaware that Randy was watching them.

"Both results are in, the bomb has Yasmin's prints on it," Craig said.

"Not surprised," Zare commented.

"Yeah but you haven't heard the worst result. The guy we're interviewing, his fingerprints are on the murder weapon," Craig whispered.

"Oh, what do we do then?" Zare asked.

Craig glanced to his right, "well for starters we should stop him staring at us."

Zare turned her own head briefly, "um, his file said he was telepathic."

Craig's eyes widened, "oh crap, now we panic."

"We just arrest him, he already knows he did it," Zare sighed.

"Right," Craig said. He and Zare turned around to find that Randy was not sitting in the chair anymore.

"Damn it, murder mysteries on this ship are never easy," Zare muttered.

"Now you're getting the hang of it," Craig commented.

**Meanwhile**

Kiara and Lena were walking quickly down one of the corridors.

"It's not that I ever liked him that way, I just can't believe who he's going with and how quickly he did it," Lena was saying.

"Uh huh," Kiara said, not at all interested.

"I mean she's a Slayer, another Slayer, people will think of him as a Slayer groupie. When we get home he'll be after Sandi or Emma, no they both have taste. Not that I'm saying I don't have taste, I didn't go out with him because I liked him that way," Lena muttered.

Kiara groaned, "Lena, you're going around in circles again."

Lena ignored her, "she's the same age as James right, so that's not right I mean he's about twenty four or something."

"Who's twenty four?" Kiara asked.

"Yeah right like James is twenty four, he's way old. I was talking about Craig," Lena replied.

"I'm sure Zare's going to love you after that comment, let alone James," Kiara commented.

"I don't care about her, she has never shown interest in Craig before.. why now?" Lena said.

Kiara groaned again, "someone help me."

**Meanwhile again**  
**Voyager**

"No no, I didn't give birth to Lena!" Kathryn yelled.

"Ookay then," Andrea muttered.

"No, I gave birth to her daughter instead thinking she was mine," Kathryn said.

Andrea looked confused, "which should I say first? Thinking, thinking.. oh right, I got it. How old was your daughter then?"

"In the other reality thirteen, but if you think of it in another way she was fifteen when she joined the crew, so oh wait thirteen. Screw that then," Kathryn replied.

"Has somebody stabbed my head and not told me, cos please somebody take it out.. I need to die soon," Phoebe groaned.

Yasmin's eyes widened, "I will."

"Right, how on earth did you give birth to your granddaughter then, or do I not want to know?" Andrea questioned.

"Q put her in me, you really should pay attention to the whole story for once!" Kathryn snapped.

"Right, you just lost me back at the part with the Q impregnating your teenaged daughter. So you're granddaughter is half Q, nice," Andrea commented.

"Yes and my other grandchildren should be Slayers when they're older," Kathryn said. She sniffed like she was going to cry, "I am so proud."

"Oh here we go," Yasmin groaned. She looked nervous as she glanced around the room, "oh thank god Voyager has gotten singing Lene songs out of it's system."

"Yeah it has but a crewmember sure hasn't," Phoebe said quietly. "Let me tell you, a man should never sing Queen For A Day."

Yasmin's eyes widened, "uh.. ok I'm scared now."

"How dare you! My family is not a bunch of freaks!" Kathryn screamed.

"Right, so it's normal for a nineteen year old girl to have a daughter who's seventeen or eighteen then?" Andrea said.

"She's six years old, do your research," Kathryn grumbled.

"This is a long hour," Yasmin groaned. Phoebe nodded her head.

**Enterprise Deflector Control**

"I don't get this, there is nothing else here. Why are we here again?" Naomi muttered.

"Simple, we have to find out who was here with her. If you've got a better place to look then.." James replied.

Lena and Kiara rushed into the room. "James, what were you thinking, a spanner is not a weapon, it's a tool," Kiara blurted out.

Lena rolled her eyes, "great going with the calm and understanding talk Kiara."

"What the hell are you two on this time?" James asked, raising his eyebrow.

Naomi gasped, "oh my god, I was next wasn't I?" She turned around and started slapping James on the arm.

He stared at her with an annoyed expression on his face, "Naomi, you're embarrassing yourself." He turned to Lena and Kiara, "let me get this right, you think I killed that girl? How many more times will I be accused of murder?"

Craig and Zare ran into the room. Craig tried to catch his breath, "we've got the murderer, it's Randy!"

Lena stared at him in disgust, "you're what?"

Zare raised her eyebrow, "no, a guy called Randy murdered the girl."

Kiara looked confused, "but Lena, she saw.."

"I had a telepathic vision thingy, James did it in that," Lena said.

"Yes and we all know her version is more believable," James muttered. "Wait, who's Randy?"

Faye ran into the room, she stopped to catch her breath. "Oh wow, it's a reunion," Lena commented.

"Guys guys, I just had a vision of somebody killing that girl and.." Faye stuttered.

"Was the guy medium build and height with blonde hair, or medium build, really tall with dark hair?" Craig questioned.

"Actually the guy looked a lot like a girl, she had black hair, she was pale and.." Faye replied. She glanced over at Zare, "and was her."

"Me? Well that's weird and new," Zare said.

Lena sighed, "ok this is getting stupid, lets look at this in another way. I saw James kill the girl while in an unconscious vision. Faye saw Zare kill the girl in an.. help me out here."

"Unconscious vision," Faye said.

"Right, what's the Randy incriminating evidence?" Lena asked

"His fingerprints were on the weapon, so was James' to be honest," Craig said.

"Because I picked the damn thing up to bring it to you, you should find Naomi's on too," James said.

"Great, so we've only narrowed out Zare, that's great," Naomi muttered.

"No we haven't. Randy's telepathic right, Faye and Lena are too. Both James and Zare were investigating this murder, plus they have killed people and/or turned evil at some point," Kiara said.

"You mean he tried to frame them, nice job," Craig said.

"Ok, where is he anyway?" James asked.

"Well he left the room when we were not looking," Zare replied.

"You mean you had him and he escaped!" Lena yelled.

"We weren't looking," Craig muttered.

"Were you making out or something, or has it not gotten that far yet?" Lena questioned.

Craig turned pale, "uh, who told you about that. Anyway we weren't, we were talking."

"That doesn't matter, we need to find him before anymore people run into the room accusing someone else," James quickly said.

"You told her, didn't you? I don't believe it," Craig said.

"Look he's right, we've got to catch this guy, we don't know what he's capable of," Kiara said.

**The Bridge**

"I'm telling you, we don't have the capability to create cubes bigger than our own ship that destroy city centres. Scan us, you'll see that," Tom said.

"Isn't it convenient though that this happened not long after your arrival," Lilza said.

Bryan groaned, "I can't take this anymore." He pressed a few buttons on his console.

Triah turned to him, "what are you doing?"

"Taking us out of orbit," Bryan replied.

"Good thinking," Triah said. She fiddled with her own station, the viewscreen went into screensaver mode.

"What the.." Tom grumbled.

"We're leaving dad, they're never going to believe us," Bryan said.

"We have to help them though," Tom said.

"We can't, sometimes you have to turn a blind eye to certain kinds of suffering. Even if they'd let us there's nothing we can do, see," Triah said.

"Trying to explain the title badly, Triah?" Jessie commented.

"Well someone has to," Triah replied.

**Deck Nine**

Randy was busy rushing around his quarters gathering up his belongings. The door opened up, James, Faye and Zare walked through them.

"Hello, anyone home?" Zare called in a sing song voice.

Randy turned to the group, he narrowed his eyes as he caught sight of them. "You, of all security you had to come."

"Which one's he talking to, it's not clear," James asked the girls, they shrugged.

Randy pulled out a phaser and pointed it at the group, "yeah like I know the black haired girl."

Faye glanced around, "I don't know why I even turned up, I think I have an appointment with something somewhere else anyway." She rushed off down the corridor.

James stepped forward slowly, "ok lets deal with this civilly."

"You think I'm stupid?" Randy grumbled. He pointed the phaser right in James' face, "I can hear you dunce head."

James groaned, "fine." He kicked Randy in the lower leg, he stumbled to the ground, dropping the phaser as he did. James knelt down to pick it up, "Do you want to keep glaring at me funny or do you want to hear the sound of birds chirping around your head?"

Zare giggled, "that's cute."

Randy groaned, "god, stupid arsehole."

"Ok bird chirping it is," James said. Zare giggled again, "shut up, it means hit him hard so he's dazed." He hit Randy over the head, "like that see."

"I know, it's just funny.. it was meant to be funny right?" Zare said.

"Yeah kinda, it was a dumb joke so not many people should laugh at it," James muttered.

Zare folded her arms, "whatever, when's it my turn?"

**Voyager**

"I've received the co-ordinates," the helm guy said.

Kathryn stood up, Andrea watched her with a bemused expression on her face. "Ok set a course for the gate, let the Leda know where we're going."

Andrea's cat then decided to leap onto Kathryn's shoulder, she screamed and tried to push it off. It grabbed onto her with it's claws, it started hissing as she tried to pull it off instead. Andrea watched her with a big smile on her face.

******THE END******


End file.
